


Breakfast

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: A Life Built Together [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after never turns out right...</p><p> </p><p>(This was Part 1 of the series called 'The Way to a Man's Heart')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always say that the fic never turns out the way I had first imagined, but it true!!! This was just supposed to be about John making Rodney breakfast where no one had ever bothered before and somehow turned into this . . . hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have no beta, apologies for errors... (posted without a read through)

“John, what are you doing?” Rodney asked as he walked into the kitchen in time to see the other man slide something out of the pan in his hand and onto a plate.

“Makin’ breakfast,” John replied, glancing up at him with a smile playing on his lips as he placed the plate onto the small round kitchen table which, now that Rodney actually looked, was set for two. “You do eat omelettes right?” he asked as he watched the scientist eye the table dubiously, where their omelettes, toast, juice and coffee waited for them.

“Yeah,” Rodney replied distractedly as he took a seat and sipped from the nearest mug of coffee, still not sure what he was supposed to make of all of this.

“Rodney,” John sighed as he sat down heavily into his own seat, and suddenly the kitchen had lost its warm happy feeling and the atmosphere was now tense; Rodney looked up from his inspection of the table to see the other man frowning down at it, “what’s wrong?”

Rodney frowned as well as he glanced from John to the table, “Why does something have to be wrong?” he asked as he picked up his knife and fork, slicing a piece off of the omelette and placed it into his mouth, humming at the fluffy texture of the omelette itself and the tangy taste of the cheese it was filled with. 

Opening eyes he had not realised he'd closed, he met the amused eyes of the other man, “You were looking at the table like it’s some strange alien thing you’ve never seen before in your life.”

Rodney felt the heat of embarrassment creep up his cheeks as he dropped his gaze and swallowed, taking a big sip of his coffee to buy himself time for his cheeks to cool before he answered, “I was just surprised, nobody has ever made me breakfast before…” he trailed off uncomfortably as he avoided looking at John by slowly cutting the omelette up into bite-sized pieces.

When the silence had crept on for too long, Rodney looked up to see the other man regarding him with a soft expression. “Here’s to many more firsts,” John said as he held his glass of juice up in toast, Rodney chuckled as he clinked their glasses together before sipping from it, pulling a face as the taste of pomegranate flooded his mouth.

“Oh my god that is disgusting,” he spluttered as he gulped down the rest of the coffee from his mug as John laughed at him. Rodney huffed as he reached for the coffee pot to refill his mug, only to have his hand hit away by the other man as John did it himself. “Talking about firsts,” Rodney said after a sip from his mug, both nervous and reluctant to voice his thoughts, “what are we doing John?”

“We’re having breakfast,” the other man stated, seeming completely focussed on squeezing his name in ketchup over his omelette.

Rodney sighed as he put down his cutlery, “You know exactly what I’m talking about John; this,” he waved a hand vaguely between them, “could ruin our friendship.”

“Or it could be exactly what we both need right now Rodney,” John said firmly as he looked up; his lips were pursed and his eyes were hard as he stared at the scientist. Rodney knew the look, knew it meant John was going to be stubborn and would not relent no matter what.

“John,” Rodney started to say as he thought of something to say that would make John realise they were making a giant mistake, something other than confessing how he truly felt about his oldest friend.

“Rodney, have you ever considered what it’s like for me to watch my best friend go from one person’s bed to another, I’m surprised you haven’t contracted anything yet,” he scoffed, not missing the rising anger of the other, “Yes I know, you’re _careful_!”

“So what,” Rodney demanded as he pushed up from his seat, “we fuck each other? No thank you, I’d rather fuck a complete stranger!” John flinched at Rodney’s careless words, clearly misinterpreting them. “That’s- fuck that came out wrong,” he said as he moved to block John from leaving the room, “Don’t go, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded John, just please . . . sit back down?”

John did not move, just continued to stare over Rodney’s shoulder, his fists clenched at his sides as he gritted his teeth. Rodney was at a loss; how did he tell his friend that the previous night had been a dream come true, that every night he had ever spent with someone paled in comparison, that he wanted so much more than to be just friends with benefits?

It was John that broke the silence, “Then what did you mean?”

Rodney sighed as he ran a hand through his thinning hair, the action reminding him of why someone like John could never be attracted to, let alone love someone that looked like him. Deciding to go with the other truth, he finally responded, “Your friendship means more to me than anything else John, and to risk it all just for sex . . . I can’t, I won’t lose you too!”

“Just for sex?” John repeated as his brows furrowed as he turned to finally look at the scientist, “Rodney, you are a complete moron,” he exclaimed happily as his mouth lifted up into a grin, “this isn’t just about sex; I want a goddam proper relationship!”

“But,” Rodney stuttered out, utterly confused, “You said- and then we- and now . . . I don’t understand,” he whined as he tried not to pout and crossed his arms.

“I care about you Rodney,” John said as he smiled at the scientist softly, “and maybe I should have made myself clearer last night,” he dropped his eyes as he rubbed at the back of his neck, “I want to be in a relationship with you, to date you, to be your boyfriend Rodney,” a blush had steadily crept up his neck, leaving his cheeks stained pink as he whispered the last three words; “to love you.”

Rodney stared at the other man, never having seen him like this before, “But we haven’t even kissed yet!”

John burst out in surprised laughter as he brought his hands up to cup Rodney’s face, “Then we’d better fix that,” he said moments before placing quick soft kisses against Rodney’s lips. 

The scientist growled in frustration as he buried a hand in John’s hair and held his head still as he kissed the other man properly, taking the small step forward to press them chest to chest as John eagerly responded to him. After several minutes of becoming intimately acquainted with the other’s lips, tongue, mouth they pulled apart, both grinning.

“So,” Rodney said, sharing breath with John, “you made me breakfast.”

“I did,” John said as he nodded before suddenly pouting, “you didn’t even eat it!”

“Maybe tomorrow morning we can try again?” Rodney asked tentatively, not quite ready to give up the intimacy of their current position.

John nodded again, this time smiling, “And I promise to have apple juice instead of pomegranate.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Rodney responded as he tilted his head forward, “we can make another toast,” and kissed the corner of John’s mouth, still maintaining eye contact, “this time to us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments!!!!!! Please?
> 
> They make me happy and feeds my ego and makes me want to keep writing because I'd hate to disappoint mine peoples which is exactly what I'm doing with my currently unfinished works and I'm such a bad person :( *crawls under a rock*


End file.
